An argumentative beginning
by sunflowers on a stormy day
Summary: On the way to school in sixth year, the next generation golden trio, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, find themselves bickering on the train, but will that lead to something else entirely. ONE SHOT.


The argument raged on and on.

"Why do you continue to do that after I have asked you to stop multiple times." Rose huffed at Scorpius who was displaying the trade Malfoy smirk. They were in a cabin on the train to Hogwarts for their sixth year.

"Because it gets on your nerves." he replied continuing to tap his foot on the ground.

"It's illogical though, you end up tiring your self just so you can make me annoyed at you which is even less to your advantage and will most likely result in violence." Rose said as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Was that a veiled threat my dear friend who new the great Rose Weasley could stoop so low." He said as the compartment door slid open and Albus slipped in and sat next to Scorpius.

"Hey guys." He said realizing only to late what he had walked in on.

"Hey, Albus you are a really good cousin and you know how annoying Scorpius is, could you please stop him tapping his foot it is highly irritating." Rose said smiling in an almost sickly sweet manner. But before Albus could answer Scorpius interrupted.

"But my dear best friend you know how funny it is to watch Rosie here get stirred up and you can't blame me for having a bit of fun." Albus looked between the two and gulped,

"Maybe I should go see if the lolly cart in coming closer, and see what everyone else is doing." Albus said as he slipped out. It only took a few moments for the two left in the carriage to go back to their bickering.

"Scorpius you alway's are trying to annoy me why is that?" she said.

"Oh, thats an easy one it is because you are so gullible your reactions are just comedy gold." he replied straight away.

"Me, gullible? Ha more like you stupid, you would have barely made the way through your final exams without me, and if you continue to annoy me you will be failing your O.W.L's."

"But Weasley that's so unfair I need your brains to help me and you need my charming to distract you from the fact that you are an unattractive bookworm." Rose would have been offended but when she became friends with Scorp she realised they were all false words made to stir her.

"No actually you need my womanliness because this is as close as you will ever get to one in your puny existence." Rose taunted back.

"Wow, the harshness of your words they hurt me so much." He said sarcastically while pretending to be in pain. Rose didn't even bother to reply deciding to be the mature one in this situation. The silence didn't last for long because soon Scorpius went back to tapping his foot. It didn't take long for Rose to crack, there was no going back now. She got up and stomped on his foot with as much force as she could muster. A small whimper came from Scorpius but that was all. He stood up so the were both on there feet.

"Ow, that hurt Weasley." He said giving her a shove and she fell back onto the seat. Rose got back up immediately and pushed him slightly harder.

"Reducing ourselves to pushing a girl are we, never thought the great Scorpius Malfoy could stoop so low." Rose copied his words from earlier, getting her desired effect.

"Going for that tactic are we now." Scorpius said. Rose hit him on the arm, although with not enough force to hurt.

"Oh, come on you can do better that that." Scorpius teased as Rose this time full on punched him in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that." Scorpius swung and came in contact with her nose.

"That's it Malfoy, no more holding back." Rose scowled clutching her nose.

"Oh, you were holding back, I would be surprised if you could manage anything else." He said as he again punched her in the stomach with a bit more force, but she was only temporarily winded. She slapped him across the face leaving a red hand shaped mark in it's wake. The two continued to bash each other until scorpius went to push Rose but she grabbed onto him and they both fell onto the floor of the compartment. The floor had such limited space they were forced on top of each other. They looked into each others eyes for a split second until their mouths joined and they started to kiss passionately.

This was the scene that poor Albus walked into. His two best friends looking bashed up both of them with bruised faces and a trickle of blood from Roses nose and Scorpius on top of her snogging her and by the looks of it much to Roses approval.

"Err, guy's." The two looked up, and quickly scrambled of each other, but Scorpius still gentlemanly helped up Rose.

"Would you care to explain, what on earth is going on?" Albus said as he closed the compartment door and sat down. The other two sat and explained. When the three boarded the horseless carriages Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Would you like me to do a healing spell?" She said looking at his now bruised face.

"Nah, I like the reminder not to mess with you hopefully will stop me from doing something I regret in the near future. Although a bit of pain relief would be nice." Rose said the spell and and he noticeably relaxed.

"I am really sorry about that." Rose said.

"Don't be I deserved it, I did worse to you, and sorry for calling you an unattractive bookworm it was a mistake, one of many I have made today." Scorpius apologised with a smile.

"Was the kiss one of those mistakes?" Rose asked silently hoping it was not.

"Defiantly not." And with that Scorpius cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. It wasn't the passion filled snogging from before but something sweeter bringing with it a promise of love and warmth.

Albus sat staring at the two, he had bet Fred and James one galleon that they would be together before sixth year and technically it was still before sixth year so they better pay up. Albus new Rose could fight but he never new she would actually have the nerve to use her skills. Scorpius well he was expected to be tough, so this was hopefully nothing in the friendship. Albus smiled although he hated when people snogged in front of him, it was his best friends and he better get use to it.

THE END (but really only the beginning)


End file.
